


Among the Frogs

by Anthony_Draws



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Duscae, Kinda, Nighttime, Noctis having a date, actually not really, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Draws/pseuds/Anthony_Draws
Summary: Noctis is awake in the middle of the night and makes a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I did for tumblr on my Prompto blog. I hope you like it

While he hated sleeping in a tent in the wild like a savage, Noctis had to admit that nature could be quite beautiful.

For the past few hours the rain had pattered on the thin fabric of the tent, the monotone sound making Noctis fall asleep over and over, no matter how many times Ignis had tried to wake him up. But now that the rain had stopped and Noctis had already slept for hours, he was awake, wide awake.

A quick glance on his phone revealed that it was 3 in the morning.

Deciding that he simply couldn’t sleep anymore, Noctis quietly got up and climbed out of the tent. It felt strange to be fully awake in the middle of the night.

The moon made the puddles surrounding the campsite shine and gave Noctis an easy overlook on where not to step. The Garulas slept curled up together to his far right. In the lake a mile away from their camp he could see a Catoblepas sleeping like a cat with the fluffy part of his tail curled over his eyes.

The whole word looked so peaceful. Well, except for the daemons in the far distance. But even those were clever enough to keep a fair distance to the Catoblepas.

Sneaking around the puddles, Noctis went down to the lakes and sat down on a rock. It felt strange to be all alone, especially at night and outside, but at the same time it made him happy. The air was fresh and smelled great after the rain. Better than the air in Insomnia smelled.

Noctis missed the city, but the smell out here was so much nicer. Not that he would ever admit it, especially not while Gladio was around. That would probably just end with him having to sleep outside more often.

Just as he laid back on the boulder, Noctis heard a quacking next to him. Sitting up again, he turned towards a small red frog that looked up at him with big eyes.

“Hey little buddy, how are you?”, he smiled and slowly reached out for his new friend. The little frog slowly put his wet little hand on Noctis’ index finger, croaking while eyeing him carefully.

“Heh, is this a date now? I never held hands with anyone this quickly.”, Noctis joked. The frog answered with another croak.

“You know, this might not work out. I’m engaged.”, the young King explained, feeling almost bad for the little frog. After all he just wanted to have a friend and now Noctis had to pull the engagement card on him.

“It’s fine though. You’re very cute. I like your eyes and your pattern.”

The frog waddled a little closer before jumping up on Noctis’ thigh where it lingered for a while.

“Really? Wow, I don’t think I ever had someone sit on my lap on a date. Then again I never had an actual date before. But I guess this is going well.”, Noctis smiled and ran his finger down the frog’s back.

The frog really had a lovely pattern, looking like little hearts running down his back while stripes ran down his sides and legs. Prompto would have loved to take a photo of that. So maybe….

“Hey, look. Don’t get scared, alright? But I’ll take a photo of us.”, Noctis explained and pulled his phone back out of his pocket before snapping a picture of them. He had to lean back quite a bit to get his face on the photo as well, but the result was alright. Not as good as the photos Prompto took, but he only had a phone and it was the middle of the night.

He clicked on the gallery on his phone and showed the little frog the photo he had taken. Noctis interpreted the little croak as a sign of happiness.

“You like it? I mean of course you do, you look great.”, Noctis giggled and pulled the frog up onto his hand.

The frog blinked at him once, then seemed to smile. Or maybe Noctis just imagined that.

“So you’re neighbors with the Catoblepas and the Garula family over there?” Noctis wasn’t exactly good at small talk, but the frog didn’t seem to mind. “I never had neighbors. I mean not really. Gladio kinda lives close to where I live. Lived. What is it like?”

The frog pulled its arms and legs in and laid its little chin onto Noctis’ palm, falling asleep.

“Oh, alright. I guess I woke you up so…it’s just fair to let you sleep now. Thank you for treating me normally. I appreciate that.”

With that Noctis carried his new little friend to the campsite and sat down in one of the chairs, waiting for any of his friends to wake up. After all the sun slowly began to creep up the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
